


Physical Longings

by FleetSparrow



Series: Merry Month of Masturbation [7]
Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: M/M, Maybe - Freeform, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:15:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24066457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetSparrow/pseuds/FleetSparrow
Summary: In which Sherlock muses on Watson and physicality.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: Merry Month of Masturbation [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1728661
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26
Collections: Merry Month of Masturbation 2020





	Physical Longings

It’s not that he doesn’t like sex, necessarily. It’s just so _un_ necessary. His body is fully under his control. What little control he gives up comes only from his seven-percent solution. He will willingly relinquish control of his body if it sharpens his mind, for, in some ways, that is all he is. He is a mind hosted in a body, the only purpose of which is to keep that mind alive.

Yet, some small, unsquashed part of him is envious of the way Watson lives in his own body. He uses it imperfectly, with extraneous movements that either don’t help him or actively hinder him. This is no shortcoming; on average, all men do it. Not to say that Watson is average, either. Still, it is that sheer physicality that Sherlock sometimes—really, very rarely—feels he is lacking.

On those even rarer occasions when Sherlock, safe in his room, indulges in unnecessary physicality, it is of Watson he thinks. He pictures Watson, not in any real state of indecency, but the way he moves. The curves and angles of his hands. The way he clasps his revolver. The way he walks when he feels well, and the way that changes with his pain.

It satisfies Sherlock in his own private way, because it does not impede upon their mutual arrangement. He would never tell Watson these things, and that is fine. It is a mental exercise with a physical outcome, that is all.

That is all he will allow it to be.


End file.
